theralphbearuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Tony Rico
Tony Rico is a recurring supporting character in the Dr. Flame series of comics created by Ralph Bear and appear in The Justice Heroes Series on youtube. Character Overview Tony rico is a mexican dwarf pyrokinetic mutant who is known for being Dr. Flame's reluctant side-kick. He's a shy, and rather naive underdog young super hero who is lacking some confidence for himself but tries his best to help his Justice Heroes Comrades. He has a secret crush on Lion-Girl and wish to marry her but he's currently in a relationship with Watergirl II or Dew The Mermaid. Appearance Tony is a short man around 3ft tall and 7 inches with medium length black hair, brown eyes, and slightly tan skin, his original outfit is a skintight full body black suit (head, hands and feet exposed), with a long blue/grey sleeveless shirt and small boots. His more recent outfit is red and yellow tennis uniform with red headband and wristband. Personality Tony is a shy, kind, somewhat cheerful and a bit naive person. He lack some confidence of himself when it comes to fighting crime, he tries his best to brush aside this and try his best to help his Justice Heroes Comrades. Tony is an avid sports fan and his favorite sport in particular is basketball and baseball. His love of sports is so great that he uses sports based fire weapons while in battle. He's a hopeless romantic, always wanted to find true love someday and the fact that lion girl is the only girl that showed any kindness towards made him fall in love with her but he's too shy to admit his feelings for her. He's a bit socially awkward, he tends to Accidently say some of the most awkward dialogue to the point he make some unintentional sexual innuendos and won't be too aware of it until it's too late. He also a bit cowardly usually tend to panic very easy, hide and/or come up with a diversion to get out of a situration. Even though he's a total opposite of Andrew Santos, it doesn't mean he ain't a pervert, he is just as perverted as Andrew BUT it's alot reserved than andrew, the only time he's shows his true perverted colors whenever he's dreaming or sleep walking. Special Abilities Tony is a born mutant and has the natural ability to generate fire thanks to his Pyrokinesis but it's alot weaker than most Pyrokinetics like Andrew, not being able to do more complex fire technique like controlling heat around an area or able to increase the heat in his body on his own (unless he panics or get angry) He also has a natural talent at sports being able to be really skilled at Basketball and Baseball. He also has an uncanny strong jumping ability able to jump 80ft in the air, earning him the nickname "grillo". Tony can weapon materialize his fire able to form them into only shapes of sporting equipment like a fire baseball bat, soccer ball, tennis racket, javelin, golf club, etc. Tony has a hidden power within him which be able to change him into his white fire form, the strongest of the fire form more powerful than Dr. Flame himself able to have full control of all heat sources and increase his speed and strength by 10x. The transformation is only triggered when Tony is at near death or when he's angry to a certain point. His weakness is water or any material that use to put out fire. Synposis Trivia * When he was a child, the other children nickname him "grillo" which means cricket in spanish due to his uncanny jumping ability. * Tony is written to be the parody of the underdog or everyman hero archetype. * Kuwabara and Krillin are the inspiration for the creation of the Tony Rico Character. * Thinks the Easter Bunny is real.